


Cyclical

by bottomboybye



Series: That One Alpha/Alpha Verse [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom!Gabriel, Knotting, M/M, in which Jack and Gabe own a beach house to rut in, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomboybye/pseuds/bottomboybye
Summary: Is it public indecency if you own the island and no one is around?





	Cyclical

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reuploaded / updated fic under the same name posted previously.

He can feel it in the very tips of his fingers, the steady beat of his own pulse. The plastic beneath his hands is easily crushed without a second thought. The crunch in his palm causes him to give his hand a cursory gaze. He doesn’t feel the bite of plastic that stabs into his skin, he feels nothing but the beat of his own heart and a  _ need _ that sits low in his gut. The feeling isn’t new, he’s felt this way on and off since he hit puberty. A sign of adulthood, his father had proudly proclaimed, another disappointment to himself. 

“Earth to Morrison?”

Blue eyes slowly roll to watch the towering image of his mate. A growl slips through his gritted teeth before he has time to correct himself. Gabriel’s scent is sour, tainted by their primary sex. Alphas weren’t meant to be mates but here they are, pushing to boundaries of social correctness.

“Sorry, I…” Jack has nothing he can truly apologize for. They both know what’s coming, it’s been marked on their calendar for years now. Jack always hits his anywhere from seven to a single day ahead of Gabriel’s own. They’ll never truly sync, he thinks, they’re not  _ biologically _ compatible regardless of what Jack’s heart feels. It’s a bitter thought that has lead to many an argument. 

What Jack wouldn’t have given to be born an omega, to have his wants biologically sound. New studies show that alphas can be in happy, loving relationships. He’s frustrated, angry that his own hasn’t hit that stage. The journal had quoted it taking nearly double the time of a ‘standard’ partnership to sync but even some A/O pairs never sync. The thought of being an anomaly hasn’t phased him but he did wish their coupling came without the sheer amount of violence. 

“It’s no sweat. We’re landing in a few so I have to take my seat.” Gabe, bless him and curse him all at once, smells like everything he hates at the current moment. The scent of warm fabrics and war have become tar to his senses. Everything in his hindbrain screams to make his territory known. Jack leans and pushes away all at once, his body posed in a harsh bend. The low growl ever present in the early stages of his rut doesn’t scare off his husband; if anything, Gabriel rushes head first into the challenge of holding Jack’s hand.

He wants to bite that hand until blood pours from the knuckles where he can’t see his mate’s veins but knows they’re there through the rhythmic thumping he swears he can feel around his palm. Gabriel’s veins are not like his own, he can map every purple vein leading up his forearm to the apex of his elbow. The idea makes him tense, will Gabriel rip out the veins in his arm just to see a challenger destroyed from his domain. This is Jack’s plane, after all, Gabriel could fight and beat him for the deed if he was up to date on his alpha laws. 

“Ow, fuck.” Jack hisses, yanking his hand back to access the damage. The piece of plastic once previously gauged into the skin has been removed. He barely bleeds, just a drop where a hole in his palm should be from the prior snapping of his pen.

“Jack, once, just once, during pre-rut, could you not hurt yourself on a pen or hurt a pen at all? I’d ask what your vendetta is but I’m sure it’s your hindbrain fucking pissed you’re stuck using one all day and not in the front lines with us.” The joke is there but Jack can’t find the humor. He merely stares at Reyes before settling back in his seat. The beating of his heart picks up, thumb brushing his knuckles in a way that’s supposed to be soothing but does nothing more than agitate him. 

“Pens break too easily. I always ask for stronger grade and they never give it to me on the plane. Better off with a damn tablet.” The snort that comes from Gabriel is nice, soft: a puff of air. His hormones are conflicted, his heart aches to hear the sound again but his body wants Gabriel either on his knees and giving up his space for him. Nothing more. 

“Nah, last time you broke that too, that’s why we’re back to pens. Plus, why are you even using it? This is supposed to be rut leave. You. Me. An obscure island where the only staff there is three miles away and only to come when we call them. It’s gonna be great.” Gabe, fuck him, relaxes like they aren’t days away from tearing each other apart. They’ve destroyed the beach house three times, here’s to a fourth.

\--

Unpacking is easy. Gabriel leaves him to do it while his mate checks on food supplies and stock. It’s a facade, Jack knows. Gabe’s absence means he gets to smear his scent on everything in the room. Shirts, shoes, curtains, bed, and everything that’s packed will be covered in Jack’s scent before Jack is done in this room. When Gabriel comes back to change it means his mate will have been claimed again with scent. It pleases his base needs but makes him annoyed as a higher level thinker. He should be better, smarter than the itching of his hindbrain but he’s not. He’s a weak man, weaker still to the idea of making the man that prowls in the beach house his own by the end of the day.

Clothing is picked, simple but tighter than necessary square leg swim shorts become his attire. His body feels overheated and it will only get worse as the day progresses. The sun mixing with his own self created temperature will make today uncomfortable, if the sand doesn’t do that first. He doesn’t know why he owns a beach house. Jack hates sand. He thinks Gabriel tricked him into signing the papers with him for this damnable place. Jack wanted a cabin in the mountains but no. Gabriel hates the cold and Jack has to bend to Gabriel’s wants. 

“I’ll meet you outside,” Jack calls out, his voice deeper than ever as he tries to save house destruction for a later event. Space will give time for his rut to ease in instead of slamming every electrical impulse in his brain’s system when a too close, capable alpha is nearby, “Take as long as you need.”

And, like always, Gabriel Reyes has never, and will never, listen to an order to save his life. 

Jack is laying on a chair in front of the ocean letting the sun hit his skin. He’s slathered on way too much sunscreen to care about the rays or whatever the fuck the news is saying this time about the ozone but Gabriel hasn’t. The man’s scent hits him like a sucker punch as the wind carries the stomach curdling smell in his direction. His mouth waters out of habit as his head turns to look at his mate.

Fuck him, absolutely **_fuck_ ** Gabriel Reyes and the tiniest speedo he thinks he’s ever God damn seen on his thick thighs and hips. A tongue brushes over Jack’s lips as he watches in awe of the specimen that walks towards him. His heart thuds, lust getting the best of him. He doesn’t even realize when he’s swung his legs over the chair to see his lover in all his glory. 

His mate is Adonis, sculpted in the likeness of men Jack had never dreamed of when he first discovered his knot and wanted to stick it in everything(one). The base of his dick aches, need climbing up his body and infecting his brain. The smirk on Gabe’s lips does little to quell the want and need suffocating his mental faculties. 

“That was a new record,” Jack hears his mate say but doesn’t quite grasp it. He’s too hard to grasp anything that isn’t the bite of sand on his knees and the feeling of teeth against the racing heartbeat of another alpha. The scent clogs his nose but under the tar scent is nice. It’s home when Jack’s feeling sick and Gabriel uses warm towels to cover him. The scent caresses him like a lover and makes him grind against the offered leg that’s bent against him to keep him from throwing his full weight on Reyes, “Three-point-four seconds, Morrison. Maybe age hasn’t slowed you down. 

Jack gnashes his teeth, curling his lips next to Gabriel’s ear. A low growl permeates the air around him. Gabe knows better, he just tilts his head. He lets his mate scent while having his leg used.  A good bitch for him, his hindbrain thinks, giving it all up for him. 

“Mine,” Jack rumbles out, teeth rasping against the beginning of Gabriel’s neckbeard. The sound is intoxicating as his hands roam everywhere. His mate doesn’t move, letting him explore smooth skin that jars into rough from scarring. His favorite part is when smooth skin gives way to wiry black curls. Jack has the impulse to tug and does because he can, the body beneath him belongs to him and none other. The mark, scarred over thrice from multiple bites, is there on his shoulder as a pale reminder that Gabriel has found his one and only. Jack takes his role seriously. His own mark echoes the sentiment, “Mine.”

“Mhm, forever and always.” Gabriel’s voice is roughened, he’s feeling the spike in Jack’s own pheromones but this is Morrison’s turn to lead. Manhandling Gabriel on his stomach is an easy feat. The man rolls with it until Jack latches on to the back of his neck. The man beneath him falls boneless as Jack’s hands move to rip off that disgusting speedo. Gabriel’s obsession with tight-fitting, barely there clothing is a problem that Jack refuses to acknowledge beyond joking exasperation.

Sand, remember sand. Sand hurts. Sand is not good for fucking and Jack whines at the voice inside his head. Was it his head? Gabriel’s torso rumbles with vibrations, it’s such a pleasant feeling that Jack drapes himself against the dark expanse of his back. He nuzzles the skin there, mouth moving lower to taste the barest hints of fresh sweat. 

“Jack,” He hears, his head tilts up to follow the sound as his fingers smooth down the curvature of Gabriel’s ass, cool from the fabric that had previously adorned the skin. His hindbrain screams alpha yet he sees slick. A confused noise falls from his lips as two fingers slip themselves in without a second thought. The groan that comes from his mate is heavenly, he knows he wants more of that even if he’s confused about the slick, “Come on, baby, I worked myself open for you.” 

That answers the question but infuriates something within himself-- Gabe is his to touch and his alone. Fingers pivot and piston with harder jabs than he means to, fingers spreading to test how wide his lover will go. He’s decently stretched, easily taking the third finger when it’s introduced. Sand digs into his knees and somewhere deep within himself he knows he’ll regret this but his dick is hard, knot aching, and he wants that scalding, wet heat around himself. 

Slick is wiped off against Gabriel’s flank as Jack uses his other hand to shove his shorts just enough that his dick can be exposed. It takes Jack three attempts to get his dick in, eagerness causing him to slide up the crack before slipping inside. The first slide up Gabe glosses over his hole which makes his mate moan out at the loss. The second has him losing his balance as Reyes moved his hips to meet back on the thrust. By the third, Jack has his nails digging into the back of his mate’s neck feeling him fall pliant before using his spare hand to angle himself inside. 

They both groan but Jack doesn’t relent. He doesn’t wait for Gabe to get used to the intrusion. He takes. With each pump of his hips, he finds himself a little closer to the end. His knot swells in small increments, catching on every third thrust before it’s every other. Gabriel is downright babbling but the words are white noise to Jack. All he can hear is the racing of his heart, the wet sounds of him taking what’s his, and the lapping sounds of the ocean complimented with Gabe’s escalating ones. 

The release is sweet, like a red dessert wine served with a dark chocolate cake. The moment the knot catches and locks him into his mate, he cums. The force of which leaves him breathless but stuttering in an attempt to shove himself deeper. Gabriel’s pleasure is a byproduct of Jack’s, the way it should and has to be in these moments. 

The part of his brain that remembers Gabriel won’t get off on his knot alone, fumbles to catch his dick in palm-- to jerk and squeeze at the swelling hardness of his knot against Gabe clenching around him, spilling himself in the sand and sending Jack into another tailspin of an orgasm. 

“Shit, I thought you’d be too far gone to remember about me,” Gabriel mumbles, head pressed into the sand while he free hand covers his spend in the sand. 

“Fuck, I don’t know. Thought about it. Did it. Jesus,” Jack pants back, pulling at his hips to see how much time he’ll need for the swelling to subside. Probably thirty minutes, per the usual. His head is already clearing up, thank God. He’s glad the ruts last only a day or two, “I haven’t cum that hard in a while.” He mumbles, head pressing against Gabe’s back. There’s a chuckle beneath him that threatens to hit him with another orgasm.

“Your… whale-cum?” Jack swears he can hear the smirk on Gabriel’s words.

The silence between them deafening, the ocean waves creating a soothing backdrop that did nothing to actually soothe them.

“I hate you.” Jack laughs, folding himself over Gabriel’s back, “You get to suffer in the sand until my knot deflates.” 

“You’re going to sunburn, I know how bad you are at applying sunscreen. Guess what? I’m not going to rub aloe on your back if you don’t grab your towel and offer me some damn respite.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can find me on Twitter @bottomboybye
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
